Traditions
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: The Grinch had always been fond of Mistletoe. It was one holiday tradition he found most magnificent. And, what could make such a thing more wondrous than it already is? Being beneath the magical plant with Martha-May Whovier. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Please_. I wish I could claim something. But seeing as how we didn't get much GriMar in this film, I obviously own nothing but the idea in this very fiction.

**Fiction Title: T**raditions

**Pairings: **Grinch/Martha-May (GriMar)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **_Post-HTGSC_. Cindy-Lou wonders where the Grinch and Martha ran off too after the Feast. Her bout of curiosity leads her to find the pair chatting amongst themselves in their own little world. Oblivious to everything… including the hanging green plant above their heads.

**Authors Notes: **That hanging green plant is **NOT**weed yo. Get legal. I had this section opened for a reason. This Christmas, and probably throughout the months to come, I plan to exploit all my wants and wonders from the movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. (We'll shorten that to HTGSC). I don't know about any of you, but I found the way Martha-May swooned over the Grinch to be quite endearing. I was disappointed that we didn't get much of them in the film. Even though the interest and affection was blatantly and painfully obvious. So, I've decided to put my idea's and fantasies on paper… er, word doc. Despite this being my first attempt at a film like this, hopefully its to your liking, even if it is short. I didn't really want to do anything too long or anything. Besides, it's a one-shot. Do let me know in a review, would you?

**_Extra Notes_: **_If you don't imagine the voices along with the dialogue, you won't get the same effect_.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

No one could have predicted this. The Grinch was someone viewed as a Monstrosity. He wasn't supposed to be this way. Wasn't supposed to have feelings, or a heart. He wasn't supposed to be this…jolly. For years, the Who's had been told lies. The Mayor, Augustus, wanting everyone to believe that he was a Who who wasn't. Their heads had been filled with nonsense. Utterly condemning the name of the man. Sure, the Grinch hadn't always been festive. Christmas had never been his favorite holiday. That is, until now.

With the feast all but over, the day was coming into the late evening hours. Many tired Who's succumbed themselves to their inner desires, and settled for bidding the rest ado, and heading back down Mt. Crumpit. One by one, the seats of the large table emptied; left only to a select few who were either a bit tipsy from the spirits they'd consumed, or whom were having too much a good time just talking, or dancing along to the Christmas record playing. One thing was for sure, this place had never been so alive.

From a distance, Cindy-Lou examined the once dark and dreary cavern. Her tired eyes barely open under heavy lashes. By this time, she would normally otherwise be settling down and getting ready for bed. Unless, of course, her mother required her assistance with the Christmas Lights. Why the woman tried to win, Cindy would never know. Augustus was the judge of the event. Everyone knew he would have chosen Martha even if her mother had won.

Glancing around the room, Cindy wondered just where had the Grinch and Martha-May run off to? They hadn't been around the others, that much was sure. Cindy had to dodge countless Whos' just to get around the place. She'd even gotten tired of her manners, and stopped using 'excuse me' as a method to get around, and began shoving her way through. Needless to say, she was glad she had room to breathe; let alone move.

After scanning the room once, the little Who huffed, ready to call it a night herself, and began heading around the large table of Feast. Though, that's when she spotted them. Standing underneath a arch way. Martha was leaning back against the arch of the wall, her eyes staring up at the Grinch with an immense affection. It was odd how the Grinch had never noticed. The way the woman's eyes lit up at the very sight of him. Even her breathing became somewhat an issue, and anyone who had eyes could see the blush on her face. Hell, anyone with ears could hear her heart pounding. All from just a single look at the once non-jolly man. Given that he wasn't the best looking Who, there was indeed something about him that drew charm. That could radiate off attraction. Cindy was too young to understand these things, she knew this. Knew that some things she would simply grow into and find out. But she did know a thing or two about love. She'd read about it before in her mothers novels. Her brothers often going on about how they adored their girlfriends. Love definitely wasn't something she didn't know about.

Curiously, the Who inched forward towards the chatting couple, her blue eyes staring intently. As if she were trying to study the two. What were they talking about? She wanted to know! Why Martha had the blush on her face, and why she was laughing. Why he was also appearing bashful! Oh, it was so unlike the Grinch! Yet, it was so… so… The child instantly let go of that though, a small gasp erupting from her as her eyes focused on something above the happy pair.

"Say… you've had a thing for me all along.. Haven't you?" His tone was set in a humorous one. Nothing below the usual goofiness he exerted when speaking. Something that made Martha both laugh and blush at the same time. A green finger was extended towards her, playfully accusingly. The brunette could only lick her lips as she glanced away. Suddenly shy.

"Well.. I…" A pause. Her breath seemed to hitch as the man leaned closer to her. Her back arched against the wall, shoulders meeting the cold surface before she shuddered. Though it wasn't from the contact of the near frozen wall… This always happened to her when she was near him. Her heart did flips in her chest under his gaze, cheeks rosy with a crimson blush as she toyed with an answer to give him. Of course, her heart had belonged to him since he was eight years old. She had never really forgotten about him. In fact, how could she tell him she'd longed for him all this time? Augustus was nothing like the Grinch. Not even half the man. Even if he was Mayor, Martha found he lacked the simple charm and endearing qualities that the Grinch had. Even if he was green and had super strength, his touch was nothing but gentle beneath it all.

"You… haven't? Have? What? You what?" The Grinch became impatient. He'd never been this curious. When things concerned her, he couldn't help the anticipation. How had he; someone who smelled of trash, was GREEN, and had fur, win over the heart of this beautiful woman. She was the most wanted of all Whos'. The Who no one could have. Not even the Mayor. And up until today, even he thought he couldn't have her. The rule of looking but not touching applying. But it didn't.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she attempted to save face and straighten herself. Though, with him so….close she could do no more than lick her lips and shift her gaze away from him.

"I…have always loved you…" Her voice was nothing short of a breathy whisper. The air between becoming thick with affection as even the Grinch felt his heart soar and swell with pending joy. It was palpable. "I just wish you would have never left… I never wanted you to leave… You must have known that. I…"

"I didn't think you liked me…" He admitted, his own eyes falling when he felt her gaze upon him once more. The need to put some distance between them over powered him, causing him to lean back. A soft sigh emerged from his partially parted lips; feeling that he at least owed her some sort of explanation. She had waited this long… And that still amazed him. "Everyone else seemed to hate me… I thought, maybe you did too…"

His words caused tears to brim her eyes. How could she ever forget that day? The day he left. Everyone had been so cruel to him. And his gift… Oh his wonderful gift had been so beautiful. The fact that he'd tried to shave for her had been enough to win her heart then, and even now. Not that she minded a little hair. It wasn't what counted. Not to her. Appearances never mattered. She just couldn't help the way she felt around him. It wasn't based on external appeal.

Lifting her hand, she placed it against his cheek, pulling his attention towards her as she boldly moved forward and gave him a warm, loving smile.

"I was too afraid to show you how I felt. We were so young, and I… I wasn't sure." Narrowing her eyes, she focused in on his lips momentarily before returning her attention upon his eyes. "But after the months turned to years and you hadn't returned. Well, I simply couldn't bare it. My heart ached for you. And I … I just want you to know that."

Her words touched him. A smile lifted the corners of his lips as he reached up to gently rest his hand over her own. He watched as her eyes softened even more with the warmest glow he'd ever seen. It made him feel…fuzzy inside.

"Ahem!" The sudden noise completely broke the spell between the pair, causing their attentions to turn, and focus downwards upon the small child that made all of this possible. Martha reluctantly dropped her hand to the side, forcing a smile upon her face. It wasn't that she felt bitter towards the girl, just that she interrupted her moment with the Grinch. Not that anything would have come of the moment. No matter how she wished to kiss him… she just wasn't sure if he himself wanted the same so soon. This morning, she'd pretty much dropped the fact that her heart belonged to him on his shoulders after years of separation. And the fact was, they had never been anything more than friends. Since childhood. When he left, Augustus assumed himself her boyfriend. Martha had left it with that. Thinking maybe that was how it was meant to be.

"Cindy? Your parents leave you here?" The Grinch asked, also feeling a bit sour that she interrupted them. Although, the look on the little girls face puzzled him. She looked….sneaky. "Oh no… you're not thinking of making me do that chair of cheer thing again are you?"

"Nooooo." Cindy chuckled, clasping her hands together behind her back as she fixated a grinning stare upon them. It almost… _almost_creeped Grinch out. Funny that, he was supposed to be the 'creepy' one around here.

"Good because that was a first and a last for that sort of thing." He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his attention full upon Cindy. "So what is it you want?"

Martha meanwhile stayed quiet, a soft chuckle rumbling from her chest as she rested her hands on her hips. Her eyes roamed around the room; gazing over the walls and whatnot. The place was certainly dingy. No way she was going to live here, it was far too cold. She wondered how getting the Grinch to move in with her would be… Ignoring the chattering going on between the two before her; which mainly consisted of the Grinch shooting guesses at Cindy as to why she was disturbing them, her eyes fell upon the archway above them. The leaf didn't register at first, but soon did as she felt the heat return to her cheeks ten fold. Her heart pounded within her chest rapidly, beating as though it wanted out. Her body suddenly felt weightless, head light as she turned her gaze up towards the man standing beside her. Anticipation welled within the pit of her stomach.

"You…have indigestion from the food? You… found one of my old socks?" Again, the small girls head shook, but that same grin remained upon her rosy tiers. "I need a tic-tac? You're cold? What is it?!" Although, he barely had time to even listen to her answer when his ears picked up the faint sound beside him. He always knew he had sensitive hearing, but was her heart beat really THAT loud? A bit concerned, the Grinch turned his eyes down towards Martha, narrowing them. He was about to ask if she were alright before he noted the look in her eyes.

"Above you." Came the whisper of Cindy-Lou. Almost immediately, the Grinch tossed his head back and stared wide eyed at Mistletoe. His mouth fell open, his own heart picking up pace within its chest. So this was the reason Cindy chose to annoy them… "Tradition says you have to kiss her." The child practically singed.

"I know that!" The Grinch growled defensively, dismissing her from his attention as he turned back to the one who he would be kissing. Martha's gaze still hadn't left him. The blush on her cheeks more evident than ever. And if the rise and fall of her chest wasn't enough to alert him of her growing anxiety. Martha's body unconsciously moved closer to him, her head tilting upward as her eyes grew heavy. Through thick, and half open lashes did she study him. Her breath coming out from her parted lips slowly. It was almost automated, what happened from here. Without thinking, the Grinch lifted his hands to rest on her waist. He certainly had no experience, but he had witnessed Who's doing this. She seemed to follow suit, her hands coming to slide up his chest. Before they knew it, their lips had met in an electric frolic.

A low moan purred from Martha's throat, signaling the time for Cindy to scurry on home.

"You two have fun now!" The child giggled, running off with a blush of her own gracing her cheeks. Though, neither the Grinch nor Martha noticed her, the two having been far too engrossed within the other. Her hands had now slid up, arms locking around his neck in order to deepen their kiss. The passion poured between them, his arms fully enveloping her, pulling her as close to him as he could get her. Space didn't exist between them at this moment, the thundering of their hearts seemed to bounce off the others chest, mirrored by the desire coursing between them. There was the briefest connection of tongues before another surge of electricity ran through them; leaving them both open to now freely explore the other.

All too soon had the need for air deprived them of their eden. Martha pulled back, her eyes slowly opening. Her cheeks were on fire, breath coming out in small pants. She found his eyes gazing down at her. Never had a kiss left her this high. It felt…amazing. The words that came from his mouth caused a low laugh to escape her lips before he once again claimed them with her own.

"Remind me to thank whomever invented this…Mistletoe tradition."

--

**FIN.**


End file.
